Mixite
Mixite is the fusion of Peridot and Ice. Appearance Mixite has a turquoise complexion and mint green hair. She has a thin neck and a spherical torso which connects to her arms. She has moderately thick thighs and a round chest. Her gemstones are embedded in her forehead and her sternum. Current In her current regeneration, she has mint-colored skin. Her hair is shorter, with only three prominent points. She overall appears thinner, with a more oval face. Her torso appears broader, and she now has a second pair of arms connected to her. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless leotard with a rounded neckline, a Yellow Diamond insignea on the chest, and a darker band around her waist. She wears two dark teal armbands in her first set of arms with a teal blue star on each one. Her legs are mint green with yellow diamonds on her knees, and her boots are seafoam green. Debut In her first regeneration, her hair is shoulder-length and has five points, forming a malformed star. Ice's cape is turned into a triangular shawl with two shoulder pieces. She wears a bright, transparent seafoam visor. Differently from her current form, Mixite possesses only two arms. Her outfit resembles the Yellow Diamond uniform with some slight alterations, which turns the diamond into a V-shape. She has a downward arrow-shaped piece which separates her torso and her legs, which are pine green. She wears bright seafoam green boots. Personality Mixite is more stable than she was in the past, as Peridot and Ice have communicated more and improved their relationship.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/145224292437/ Despite being a fusion, Mixite isn't on the tough scale, and often only uses her unique ability of creating mini twisters as a means of escape or diversion.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/145224170732/ She has also been described as blunt and can seem cold at times. Abilities Mixite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Pearl, they form Bowenite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Vauxite. * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Cuprite. * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Cuprite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Pearl, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli and Rose Quartz, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Unique Abilities * Twister Creation: Mixite is capable of creating small twisters, typically as a means of diversion or, by carrying her, escape. She does this by rotating at extreme speeds, and can accomplish this with or without limb enhancers. * Cryogenesis/Cryokinesis: Mixite is capable of creating and controlling ice, though whether ice is simply created or simply condensed moisture supercooled quickly has been unspecified. * Ferrokinesis: Mixite possesses Peridot's ability to manipulate metal. Gemology Gemstone Information * Mixite is a rare copper bismuth arsenate mineral with formula: BiCu6(AsO4)3(OH)6·3(H2O). * The color varies from white to various shades of green and blue. * It has a Mohs hardness of 3.5 to 4 and a specific gravity of 3.8 * It has an uneven fracture and a brilliant to adamantine luster. * It occurs as a secondary mineral in the oxidized zones of copper deposits. Associated minerals include: bismutite, smaltite, native bismuth, atelestite, erythrite, malachite and barite. Gemstones Gallery Mixite dance.png|Mixite's fusion dance. Mixite height.png|Mixite's size comparison to her component Gems. Mixite without Limb Enhancers.png|Mixite's in her original design without her limb enhancers. Mixite with Limb Enhancers.png|Mixite's original design. References Category:Gems Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Peridot Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Crystal Gems Category:Double Fusions Category:Original Characters